1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food product and packaging for the food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single type of food product can be produced in multiple varieties, differentiated by flavoring for example. Different varieties of the same food product are usually packaged in different packaging so the consumer can easily identify a preferred variety. Another way to differentiate different varieties of food products from one another is to color the different varieties differently.